


Back in Black (and Very Dark Grey)

by eggosandxmen



Series: The Kinneys Deserve Better [3]
Category: X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, Love em!, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: SHIELD can't hold Bellona Kinney for long.





	Back in Black (and Very Dark Grey)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight all mistakes are my own

They’re sleeping, for once.

Them, of course, meaning only Gabby, asleep on Laura’s shoulder while the older girl bounces her leg. Something feels off. It’s a gut feeling, going off nothing, but she’s sure something is about to go down.

It’s about at this point when the window creaks.

Laura bolts up, Gabby falling against the back of the couch and not waking up- the girl can sleep through a hurricane. She pops her claws and gets against the wall, going to a count of three before turning to the window with her fists ready, and slams herself onto the intruder.

“Jesus fuck!” said intruder yells. “Laura, what the hell?”

Bellona.

Laura lets her go and puts away her claws, glaring. “You broke through my window. I was an assassin. Window break-ins are right at the top of the ‘reasons to get jumped’ list!”

Bellona shrugs. “True.”

“And now that that’s out of the way: How the HELL did you break out of S.H.I.E.L.D. without anyone noticing?!” Laura yells. “And why the hell are you here, you made it pretty fucking clear you are not a fan of me-”

“WHen did I say that-”

Laura throws up her hands in exasperation and Bellona flips her off. They both drop their hands at the same time.

“We both thought you were dead.” Laura mutters.

“Is that actual concern I hear?” she smirks.

“I won’t tell anyone if you won’t.” Laura says.

“Asshole.”

“Jerk.”

Then Laura drags her into a hug. Because, yes, she’s an ass, and they fight over everything, but she is still her sister, for God’s sake.

And Bellona, for once, doesn’t pull away.

When they let go, Laura grins. “That was enough feelings for… at least three months.”

“Agreed.”

“Do you want to wake up Gabby?”

Bellona nods, her eyes shining a little bit more. Laura waves her arms at the couch. 

Bellona shoves Gabby’s shoulder, whispering something that even Laura couldn’t pick up. But, apparently, Gabby did, because her eyes fly open. Laura leaves and stands in the kitchen, trying her best not to listen and failing miserably.

“Holy SHIT!” she screams, sleep forgotten. “Holy shit you’re alive I’m going to hug you and then I am going to beat you up for GOING TO PRISON, who does that?”

True to her word, Gabby does hug her, and punch her in the arm- not hard, though. 

“We thought you died!”

 

“I already got this lecture from Laura-”

“You’re getting it again! What the fuck, Bell, didn’t they give you one call at jail?”

“No. No rights under the government, remember?” she says. Laura knows the rules- clones are property, thus no rights. She’s been on the receiving end more times then she’d care to admit.

“Yeah, but S.H.I.E.L.D. owes us! I saved their soldiers’ lives like seven times! And the murder wasn’t even your fault! You had to!” Gabby rambles, talking with her hands.

“I know, but I’m still government property, and so are you, and so is Laura, so I should have been more careful. And I shouldn’t have killed those people.”

“You were stuck with an abusive, indestructible sadist who enjoys nothing more than beating the shit out of our family. You would have died. Or she woulda mind wiped you. It wasn’t your choice, so stop blaming yourself or I’ll beat you up.” Gabby says, scowling.

“Damn.” Bellona mutters. 

“What?”

“I just- I missed you, kid.” She sputters.

“I missed you, too. Are you- can you stay here? Is it safe?”

“Yeah. I think SHIELD knows I'm here, but they don't really care- it's like the trigger, or our sort of fathers random murderous rages. They realize I'm not going to go around killing people who don't deserve it. What's the worst that one assassin clone can do?”

Gabby arches an eyebrow. “A lot.”

Bellona laughs, really laughs, and Laura grins a little. 

She waits around in the kitchen until she's positive they're both asleep- and they are, on the couch pull out, Gabby on Bellona’s chest- and goes to the other end of thepull out, closing her eyes and being careful not to disturb them.

Two little sisters to look after. Laura found herself looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this trash


End file.
